Night in Shining Feathers
by Darksabre102
Summary: It peeves me that everyone in Fanfiction think that Blu is always clumsy... sure he's awkward and shy and typical "nerd bird" things but at the beggining of the movie, to be able to do acrobatics like he did takes skills of awesome proportions.
1. Date Night: Asking

Not the most original but it's nice, or at least to me. I just love Blu and Jewel's romanticizings so here ya go. I want to work a little on other story's cause the first one is mostly Jewel trying to hide from Blu and there's no lovey dovey stuff when that's happening.

Forgot the DISSCLAIMER: I do not own Rio or any of its assorted characters, this story however is mine.

* * *

><p>Night in Shining Feathers<p>

The sunlight in Rio is usually quite dazzling always glinting gracefully off of the famous place, but is dangerous too. The temperatures of the small beautiful city are not to be brushed away as a small matter. However the tropical birds don't get sun-burned, so I don't really care. At least I shouldn't. I'm still having trouble coping with the weather, 15 years in Minnesota… doesn't get grown out of in a few weeks time, but hey I can't complain, I'm together with the girl I love and, whether I would believe it or not she loves me back!

And I'm flying! Flying! I can't believe I'm doing this either but hey, here I am flying around the wild life sanctuary looking of some breakfast for my lovely Jewel. A quick smile past my beak as the wind whips around behind me, guided by my not so co-ordinate wings, I had to stop and right myself before I crashed into a (nother) tree. So I'm not too good at it yet, the important thing is I can actually do it now… What? It's not like you can fly?

I've already made a few trips, and got some mango and nuts, but I have to hurry if I'm going to get my surprise from Rafael ready before Jewel wakes up. The minor distraction sends me swerving again.

_Damnit! _I think you myself. _Either love her a little less or stop thinking about her._

Then I chuckled to myself.

Neither of those things are going to happen.

_At least Rafael's home is coming up, won't crash into trees when I'm on the ground… or… would I… _Deciding not to diverge into just how clumsy I can be I stopped flying and landed on the ground, right beside the stone that I tried to break the chain with before.

"Rafael!" I called out. Bracing myself for the little toucans that would surely bombard me as I made my presence known… but they… didn't come?

"Rafael?" I called again.

"Oh Blu! Yeah I'm here." Rafael said as he peeked out of his hollow and flew down, and no demon children behind him… oh thank GOD!

"Wait wait wait… where your little muh… muh, kids?" I inquired.

"Yeah they're gone, I finally got my break huh. Eva took them to the stream, so she can teach them to swim."

"Toucans can swim?"

"Most of them can't but Eva thinks it's an important skill." Rafael made a broad gesture with his hands... or… um wings. Reading human books when you're a bird isn't very good for your peer to peer descriptions.

"She teach you too? Wait never mind, is Nico and Pedro ready for tonight?" I shuffled. Yeah I said I was going to surprise her now; but it's a two-part plan. Yes I enjoy planning, never meet a bird who's lived in a book store for 15 years. Of course it's not actually 15 years. It's more like 8, but Linda has always loved books, so I've actually been reading them all my life.

"Yeah, Yeah. Oh and here's you chain. Hope it goes well for you love birds." Rafael smiled as he handed me the very chain we were trapped together in. I had Rafael get Luiz to take it out of the saw and work it into a necklace, and now it was just big enough to fit around Jewel's head and neck and it only had one cuff as an amulet in the center. You know it amazes me what Rafael would do for every bird and any bird at all, as long as he thought he was their friend. I smiled back, but I realized that even though Rafael's is good company I can't stay long. I utter a friendly and quick good bye and zip back to my own hollow where Jewel waited.

As I neared the small little tree I spied at the last minute some flowers around the bed, I manage to swoop down in a feat surprising non-clumsy-ness for me and grab one just as a cherry on the top a little yellow-pink flower just to make my love more beautiful.

I hovered back in to the hollow relieved to see Jewel still sleeping. I tucked the necklace under my wing and sat down beside her, careful not to damage the flower in my claws.

It's just the most beautiful thing to see Jewel asleep and I want to savor it for a moment. When I see her, awake, I mean she's happy with me… but… there's something in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes that draw me into her, but when I'm inside I can feel something is wrong, something at the very edge, buried very deep, something that hurt her, something that she's never really heal from. But when she's asleep all of that's gone. When she's asleep, she looks just so peaceful… and happy, and that makes me happy too. But I don't let the thought of something hurting Jewel spoil my thoughts, she'll tell me what it is in her own time, and I'll try my best to solve it.

I wait just a little more, after I was satisfied and was sure that Jewel had enough sleep I lowered my head towards her ears and whispered her name.

"Jewel. Comon Jewel. I've got something to show you."

She murmured something and slowly blinked her eyes open, looking up to see me.

"Hey Blu." She smiled.

That smile melted my heart just like it did every time she smiled at me, and because of me. I felt my heart re-solidify just to be melted again, and again, and again.

After a second to let that happen used my free wing to help Jewel up to her talons.

I hold out the flower for her.

"Oh! Blu is this for me?" Her eyes lit up out of their morning stupor and glinted at me as she put the flower onto her head.

"Yeah… I saw this outside… it was pretty and it reminded me of you." I said. "And I brought you this too."

"It's a necklace, from when we were chained together, you can wear it… if you want."

She looked at the chain, but she didn't speak.

Oh no. What if she doesn't like it. _It was how we met right?_ I thought. _She should like it right?_

_But wait…_ I thought as I also happen to recall the bad memories that also came with the chain; the smugglers, Nigel, us getting stuck out in the jungle. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! This is worse than that time you called yourself a stinky cheese!_

I look back at Jewel.

"Jewel… I-" Jewel kissed me. I wrapped my wings around her completely relieve and happy that she didn't hate my present. _Thank GOD!_

"I love it Blu." She said as she looped it over her head. "And I love _you_."

"Hey Jewel. I was thinking." I gulped, but silently. _This is it you going to ask Jewel out for your first REAL date. Don't mess up!_

"Yeah?" She asked, in a knowing tone.

"Um. You know since… uh… you wing is, um, better, do you want to go back to the, uh, samba club with me?" I sputtered out. Wait a minute… hold up here. I didn't mess that up…? I didn't… MESS THAT UP! I can't believe I didn't embarrass myself, sure it wasn't the best complete sentence but I didn't fail miserably. Wow. I really am getting luckier.

"Of course I will Blu." As she kiss me on the cheek. "Let's eat first."

* * *

><p>So I'm going to write 2 stories at a time. So if I get bored with one I can always work on the other one for awhile.<p> 


	2. Date Night: Singing & Dancing

So here it is guys. I thought I wouldn't have anytime to update with the exams but I actually have loads of free time so here you go.

I think I'll actually do a few more chapters with this story before I work on the other one.

The song is "Tell me that you Love me" From the show Victorious. I know a girl sings it but just imagine Blu singing it in a deep Bravo voice. It's actually quite cool.

* * *

><p>(A slight kick start filler for the story. Consider the next the actual beginning for the chapter.)

The day fast forwarded in my mind.

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

A buckle I made myself for the occasion.

And thorough bath to make myself presentable.

We weren't together to do these things. Me and Jewel agreed that it would be more fun if how we look is a surprise. She might even "get a good laugh out of it" as she said… and even though I was indignant when she said it but… I generally do things like that so… I can't exactly disagree.

* * *

><p>The moon, almost full floated above, high in the sky, casting out a glow strong enough to outline the mountains in the distance. I stood outside the samba club, head high, feathers preened, shoulders cocked, but eyes not narrow like a crazy love hawk cause I'm pretty sure I don't do that right anyway. Of course the logical part of me said it doesn't matter cause Jewel doesn't <em>just<em> like me for my looks… right… of course I'm right… right? I shooed away the insecurities that always seemed to be battling for priority in my cranium. Right now at least they shouldn't and wouldn't matter.

Through the beat of the music radiating from the walls behind me I can hear Pedro and Nico hurling their souls out with their voice, and the girls in the audience squealing to get a piece of it. It was a comforting fact to have friends, and _cool friend_ and that. I smiled, they could get any girl anywhere if they so choose to. _Well, maybe not any girl._ I thought, as my mind turned full circle, back to Jewel.

A gentle breeze fluttered on its way through the streets of Rio, ruffling my feathers. I bend my neck and repreen some of the loose ones, but as I looked back up my breath caught in my throat. So beautiful and graceful, and just like the first time, there was Jewel in the sky, flying towards me, smiling her magical smile, the moonlight trailing behind her. Around her neck was our chain, and just over her eyes was the flower I had given her this morning.

_Just like the first time. _I smiled as she glided down beside me. _An angel sent down from the stars just for me to love._

I take a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the beak. Her smell drifting through my senses. _Just like a flower, my flower. _I thought.

Then I realized that she was calling me. Wow… that thing from the movies actually happen. Who knew?

"Blu? Blu!" Jewel cried.

"Just perfect." I said.

"Blu w-" She said, confused. "What's perfect?"

"The view." I reply meeting her eyes. Love burning in my heart.

She looked as if she was going to say something but she closed her beak and smiled, then leaned up to kiss me. Not being a complete idiot, I of course, kissed back. I closed my eyes and wrapped my wings around her sinking into the kiss, feeling the silkiness of her wings and feathers on mine, and her heartbeat intertwined with my own.

We parted from each other, oxygen standing in the way of our passion.

"Are you going to do that every time we go on a date?" She asked. I could _hear_ the smile that was on her face.

"Only if you stop being so beautiful." I chuckled back.

Her eyes twinkled like the stars above, flitting back and forth between existence, disappearing and appearing because of the power of the cities lights… I think I love making her happy almost as much as I love her.

"You aren't too shabby yourself." She whispered.

The club door creaked open, bringing out the music that had once been muffled behind wooden walls.

"Uh, we're not interrupting are we?" We turned ourselves around to see Nico and Pedro standing outside the samba club's door, nudging each other ever so slightly with their elbows.

I could tell by the slight twitch in Jewel's beak that she was about to say yes. Or something else harsh/insulting to them for irritating her so before she could speak I cut in. "No guys, we were just coming in."

As I looked back at Jewel I took her wings in my own. "May I have this dance?"

Her features softened and she looked up and away from the two entertainers. "Of course you can."

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the club the music swelled and filled and enclosed around me. I could feel the beat reverberating through my bones all the way to my heart, the place that knew what to do with it. I could feel the steps inside of me, the motions, the swirls, as if I had always known how to do it, each beat my heart sent me the instructions, and my body was all too willing to obey, but hey that's samba.<p>

The song playing wasn't Nico and Pedro's song, but it was good enough to dance to. I twirled Jewel around the dance floor, dipped her, feeling the rythme, and she flowed through all of the movements, just as I flowed through each of her own. As the music came to an end I pulled my body away from Jewel. Our breaths warming the air between us. I kissed her, but it was a quick kiss and said. "Stay here I've got something to show you. It was something I learned how to do when I was still a.. um… pet."

Letting go of her wing I walked up to Nico and Pedro standing in the corner of the club, obviously looking and commenting about us but pretending they weren't.

"Nico! Did you guys get it? Is it on stage?" I asked.

"Yeah bro, it wasn't easy, you know how hard it is to find a piano small enough to fit inside the club?"

"I don't, but thanks. I own you guys one."

"No hassle, man." Pedro added. "Ya saved our life man, least we ca' do. It's right in the corner of the stage."

"Thanks!" I said as I flew on stage, the little piano was small for its kind but still a lot bigger than me. It was a good thing I practiced on the human one. This will be easier.

I walked up to the front of the stage. The moment I did that all the light (and the birds) spun towards me, for a second I was blind. I blinked a couple of times and tried in vain to clear the spots in my vision. Yeah… I fell off the stage. I chuckled nervously and mentally slapped myself in the face. _Smart. _I thought to myself. Quickly dusting myself off I stood back up and flapped back on the wooden boards above me.

"Hey, Jewel. This is a song I learned long before I met you." I said, trying to keep my mind off of the fact that I just did a face plant into the floor.

"It's never left me" I continued. "And I think I held it specially in my heart for when I _would_ one day meet you."

I played a chord on the little piano, hollow bones (unexpectedly) easily pressing into the keys. It felt right. As I begin to play I turn to the crowd and look at Jewel, she was smiling up at me. I lit up inside. That was all the encouragement I needed. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_(I know as a bird Blu shouldn't be able to play, but hey it's a story so GTFO)_

**The situations turns around, enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it, as long as you say it<strong>

I open my eyes and look at Jewel. Pouring my heart in, I sing the chorus.

**So tell me that you love me, yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more, then I'd know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>So Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh**

**Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it**

**So tell me that you love me, yeah**  
><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>  
><strong>And maybe if you take one more, then I'd know for sure<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing left to say<strong>  
><strong>So just tell me that you love me anyway<strong>

At that note I stopped playing, and flew down to Jewel finding power in my voice I've never found before and continued the song.

**Show me look what we found turnin' around every day**  
><strong>I can hear what you say<strong>  
><strong>Know I know why know we can make it<strong>  
><strong>If tell me that you love me yeah<strong>  
><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>  
><strong>And maybe if you take one more<strong>

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>  
><strong>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing left to say<strong>  
><strong>Tell me that you love me anyway<strong>

As the last few notes faded away in the night air I take Jewel by the wing and bring her close, and rock her back and forth, like in a slow dance.

"Love you." I say.

"I love you too, Blu." I hear her say back. No matter how many time she says it my heart still takes a leap.

Nico and Pedro move on to the stage and start a slow song, while I stand on the dance floor, rocking to the beat of my love.

* * *

><p>Oh and I realized that the way I was writing before I was trying too hard and it was counterproductive. So I'm going to try to be more natural when I write now.<p>

Chpt 3 will be up latest by tommorrow night.


	3. Date Night: Harassed

OMG OMG OMG!

My FIRST OCs!

…and they're JERKS… :P

So I'm going to be posting chapt 4 up pretty soon, mostly because it's pretty short. No not now soon, tomorrow morning soon.

l

l

Scratch that, I have swimming signed up for me, so it'll be up by afternoon. After the next chapter I'm going to start to update in _parts _of chapters so I get longer chapters. You guys may think it doesn't matter but because chapters jump over an amount of time I think to have events happen together is pretty important.

* * *

><p>We samba-ed the night away… well we samba-ed for 2 hours, then we went to get a drink, you would get tired too after dancing for so long. (Don't worry, it's water. Where are birds going to get alcohol?)<p>

It looks like Nico and Pedro were taking a break too, because they found where we were sitting and came to talk.

"So, Blu, thought you hated Samba?" Pedro said as he and Nico sat down at the covered crate we were drinking on.

I cringed, remembering the things I had said that night when Jewel and I were freed. Not a very pleasant memory.

"Comeon, you guys know I didn't mean it." I said feeling blood rushing to my face in a blush.

"Yeah, we do. We also like messing with ya." Nico piped up earning a quick high-five from Pedro. "Man, you guys were kickin'! I was kinda worried when you told me you were going to sing Blu-"

"Hey!" I interrupted him, but Nico didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"-but man that was pretty impressive!"

"Well… thanks… I guess." I sputtered for words to say. Sure I was slightly offended, but first of all Nico was my friend, and second of all for performers like _Nico _and _Pedro _to say they're _impressed_… it's quite the achievement. I mean they're the best entertainers I know! (Granted all the other performers I know are human… and the trans-species-barrier kinda destroys some of the appeal, they're still quite good!)

"No problem bro! With enough work you could be a regular here!" Pedro spoke wrapping his arms around Nico. "Just like us!"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no… I couldn't possibly do this every night, in fact didn't you see fall on my face back there what if next time I do something far more stupid?" A small dose of panic edging in to my voice at the very thought of all the things I could possibly mess up on in front of all those people. "It's a miracle that that was the only thing that I did wrong through the whole thing."

"Man, you did a great job, no one even cares that you fell." Pedro continued, earning a vigorous nod from Nico. ""Why d'you doubt yo-self so mu-"

"Yo, Nico! Pedro! You're up man, party can't keep going without you guys at the center." A voice called out from somewhere at the head of the club.

"Oh dang, that's our cue, we gotta go." Nico flew off with Pedro flapping behind him, with the usual amount of flips and rolls and aerial acrobatics to pump the energy of the crowd to a much wanted maximum.

"Can you imagine that?" I muttered to myself. "Me as a regular performer."

I looked up at Jewel who didn't say anything throughout the encounter. I couldn't tell the emotion on her face but it seemed to look disappointed. She set the half-shell of a nut she'd been drinking from and said. "Well actually I have to agree with Nico there Blu, why _do_ you always doubt yourself."

I thought for a second and then answered back. "Well I'm clumsy and awkward and I never seem to be able to say the right things. It's one of the reason I love you Jewel, when I'm with you all of that goes away, all the doubts, all the insecurities I can let go. I can be myself when I'm with you and trust that it'll always work out the right way, with us being together."

Jewel just sat there, staring at me with no expression at all. Then all of the sudden she wrapped her wings tight around me and cried into my shoulder… _Oh no! _I thought. _What did I do?_

Just as I was going to ask if she was okay she looked up at me in the most heart-wrenching smile I've ever seen.

"Oh, Blu. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said, squeezing a little bit tighter and then letting go. "I love you too."

My beak moved forward to connect with her own and euphoria washed over my consciousness. This time we didn't close our eyes, they never left each other. It was as if something was being built between them, connecting us in a way other than our kiss. I ran my wing down her neck feeling her warmth and pulse push against the metacarpus of my wing.

Once again we break apart for air, my sight forever set on the twinkling of the wonderful sapphires that was, by grace of God, or by luck given to the beautiful girl I love.

"Hah, well isn't this sweet." Called an unfamiliar voice in the background. Me and Jewel both turn around to see where it came from.

Just landing on the little crate we were romancing on was 3 birds, all about my size all of them were Macaws, but each one was a different color, one was an_ Anodorhynchus Leari_ or a blue Lear Macaw, his color almost exactly like mine. The patches of yellow around his eyes however were large, and gave away the point of our difference.

Another was an _Ara Ararauna_ or Blu and Gold Macaw, who in comparison to the Lear was much more different to me. The patch of yellow that was his chest and belly area was ruffled and unkempt, and the white feathers around his eyes were stained cherry-red from berries.

The third and obviously the one in charge was a centimeter taller than me (a good amount for a bird, but not exactly Nigel) and was a deep green all over save for some high-lights around the edges of his wings, he was an _Ara Severus, _or a Severe Macaw. He in front of the 2 other macaws and had a pointed look in his eyes.

"Ummm. Hi, can we help you?" I said, timid, but already perfectly willing for them to go the hell away.

"Well if it isn't the little _performer_." The green macaw said chuckling in the most aggravating way a chuckle could possibly sound, thus earning agreeing grunts and eager nods from his cronies. "Why don't you just go and make acquaintances with the floor like you did earlier this night?"

The oven that was pre-installed into my cheeks flared to the setting of super-nova, and I glanced down at my claws, shame and embarrassment funneling back into my world. The lead macaw saw this and without the decency to look at me as he did it, shoved me out of the way as he approached Jewel.

"Hey, you must be his girl friend." He said in what must be the most clichéd way of talking I've heard since Nigel abducted us, lust clearly branded onto his voice. Immediately the shame and embarrassment flew away with anger landing into their places.

"Hey, _buddy_! I'm RIGHT, HERE." He didn't seem to notice.

"Now what's a hot babe like you doing with a sorry piece of work like him?" He walk right into Jewel's personal space. "You _know_, that you'd be better off with Reggie."

Apparently his name was Reggie, well, I hope Reggie has some ointment back home cause Jewel does NOT look happy.

"JUST _WHO_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She shrieked, and tried to claw him in the face. However, though he was surprised, Jewel's enraged tone tipped him off to what she might do to him and he back up before she could do any damage.

"Yo baby girl, don't be like that." His voice still sounding so sure that he was going to get what he wants. "_Everybody_ loves Reggie, whether they want to or not."

I'm socially competent enough to realize that was a threat. I felt my eyes narrow and my breath snort out from my nose. I walked up to Jewel and place my wings protectively around her, then turning to _Reggie,_ I told him. "Look here _Reggie_ -_"_lifting my free wing to form air quotations"- I think you should be leaving now. I didn't just say that cause he's a Jerk and I want him to leave, leaving would be in _HIS_ best interest too as I could feel Jewel trembling with bottled anger, just waiting for a chance to claw out his eyes and beat him to death with them. Hey I wouldn't mind that!

The good people of the club were well aware of what was happening after Jewel's outburst and closed in around us.

"Hey lady." One of them said.

"Are these people bothering you?" Said another.

The two birds backing the repulsive bird up looked ready to fight but Reggie clearly more intelligent than that cut in before that could happen. "Oh no, no, no. See we were just leaving" Dipping his head in the way of his Cronies. "We were just saying good-bye."

"Oh yeah, just saying good-bye." Said the Blue and Gold macaw

"Yeah, good-bye." Echoed the dirty one.

"Then maybe you should be going then?" I added for good measure.

The moment those words left my mouth Reggie's head whipped back at me. I'm surprised that I didn't flinch. His eyes narrowed and his entire face grew just a little more ugly (or maybe that's just me). Hissing under his breath he said to me. "Don't _ever_ try to insult me."

They flew off before the birds of the club could beat them to a bloody pulp… damn, I was hoping I'd get to see that.

* * *

><p>I read up a little on bird anatomy and realized that birds get oxygen much better than humans, and breathe while both inhaling and exhaling so I don't think Blu and Jewel would need to break apart because they needed more oxygen, but hey, like I said. It's a story.<p> 


	4. Date Night: Fight

So here it is. This chapter is going to be longer of course so don't look for a Chapter 5, and looked for a word count change.

Oh and a little help I can't seem to picture where they should go, for safety, if you guys could give a place and a reason why that would be great.

* * *

><p>Sure our brief encounter with "Reggie" was an annoyance, but it was a minor part of the evening, we brushed him out of our minds quickly enough. We kept dancing way in to the night, to a point where even Nico and Pedro had left for sleep. As the hours finally neared twilight we decide to leave, killing ourselves with exhaustion is not a good way to start off our relationship.<p>

So we walked out of the little samba club-all happy and love-drunk and tripping over each other and laughing our heads off at the simplest most benign things. Then we took off and flew for home. It's strange… a couple of weeks ago if you told me I'd be living in Rio, dancing and being with the bird of my dreams I'd have laughed at your face and walked away… well maybe not, I was a lot more awkward then… but I guess that's just how destiny is… random and completely surprising. It doesn't make much sense either, but I can't really complain with my life this good now can I?

"Ugh he was all over me, and did you see how disgusting his friends were?" Jewel said just as we turned a corner on the street, gliding smoothly, shaking her head as she giggled and making a face.

"Yeah! Hah, hah. Oh and remember when I told him to leave? And how he turn and said," I laugh as I change my voice into a mocking hiss. "Don't you _ever_ insult me! Hahhahh, oh. Does he think he's in a movie or something? Hahha."

Just then 2 birds we haven't met before dropped out of the sky directly onto Jewel, and latched onto her… Reggie walked out of the shadow of an alley, followed briefly by his two other goons.

"Reggie! Let her go!" I yelled as I landed before him.

"Do you really think I'm going to do that?" He replied voice full of clichéd maliciousness. At least Nigel was terrifying.

I could see Jewel out of the corner of my eyes. She yelled something n Portuguese and struggled to be free, but though she was giving the 2 birds a run for their money I could see she wasn't getting free on her own.

"You, are the MOST un-original bird I've ever met." I said, anger edging into my voice.

"Well I'm also the un-original birds that going to get your girl." He laughed, head held high as if there was something wrong with it, as if daring me to do something. "You're pathetic you know that bird? Utterly pathetic."

I narrowed my eyes. Unbridled rage flashed through my veins and arteries, fueling my body with uncontrollable power. My muscles clenched and unclenched, as my mind flew into overdrive.

The world however, didn't slow down, my mind sped up. In clarity that crystal had nothing against, the entire situation promptly exploded into data to be analyzed in my working speeding cerebrum.

_Reggie: Severe Macaw_

_Estimated Weight: 400g_

_-Most Dangerous_

_-Top priority, must be incapacitated immediately._

_Dirty Macaw: Blue-and-Gold Macaw_

_Estimated Weight: -unimportant._

_-Lacking in hygiene and physical health_

_-Unintelligent_

_-Little to no threat_

_-Incapacitate if necessary_

_Other Macaw: Lear Macaw_

_Estimated Weight: 750g_

_-Inclined to conflict_

_-Threat: Incapacitate_

_Hench Bird 1&2_

_-Of current un-importance_

My heartbeat quickened as prediction after prediction after evaluation piled up inside my head. My body straightened up and readied for confrontation. _He's going to make the first movie. _A voice at the back of my head whispered, as I blinked away a bead of sweat. I listened. I also took note of the small shops set up around us, the walls of stones and wood changing at the intervals of each shop.

Reggie kept on talking, completely and utterly sure of himself. "-you know? Don't worry buddy she's in good hands."With that being said he turned around and as soon as he did he whipped himself back, his right wing zooming before him in a quick jab.

Years of co-ordination and muscle work from lifting, catching and delivering books on foot kicked into action. I shifted my weight to the right, turned and rolled onto the back of my claws, gently swerving away from the punch. The air around me shivered as I saw the wing glide past my face.

Cold calculation replaced the fire of anger from before, brushing away the emotion but not the feeling of raw power. I contracted the muscles in my legs, dropping my body low, to the ground and leaped.

_Force=Mass x Acceleration_

_With my mass of 316g, travelling at a speed of 10 mph with the point of contact received as a 10 degrees angle from the baseline (ground), the arc of motion will leave 2.5 seconds of flight before touchdown, and an estimated 10-15 seconds of recovery._

These calculations pulsed within my brain as I thrusted forward into Reggie, my mind gauging both my speed and angle of trajectory of my tackle. Smashing into Reggie I felt my talons touching back onto the ground as soon as Reggie's left it. I realized soon enough that at the current pace I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Thinking quick I turned myself away from Reggie and still spinning I grabbed out at the Dirty Macaws leg, my velocity taking it out from under him. Rolling back to my feet I push the already off-balanced bird into the Other macaw, promptly sending both birds into a pile of crates near-by.

I flapped a few times and took to the air, then I turned to look at the 2 birds holding Jewel. With their attention on me it was enough of a chance for Jewel to break free and smack them both in the face. I dropped back down to her.

"Comeon, we got to go." I ushered her.

"I rip them to-"

I stopped her before she could get to the grisly details. "No! Jewel listen! They have us out numbered, come on, we GOT to GO!"

I could see her shoulders slacken with acknowledgement.

"Do you always have to know better?" Eyeing me with a look of trust she jumped off the ground, and in a few flaps she was soaring across the night sky. With the adrenalin in my blood slowly fading away the long night of dancing is starting to catch up to me, I hurry to keep up with her.

* * *

><p>So What do you guys think? Tell me if there's any mistakes so, you know, I can make this story a better experience for you people.<p> 


End file.
